


不可抗力c1~4

by babababiu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babababiu/pseuds/babababiu





	不可抗力c1~4

1.

“内射了？”

“操你妈你小点声....”

“罗渽民你他妈脑子被水淹了吧....”

罗渽民觉得自己脑子不止是被淹了，大概已经溺死了，不然自己不会痛着屁股一瘸一拐跑到咖啡厅和李帝努讲着自己和黄旭熙上床的破事。他白了眼李帝努，抓起手边的美式喝了口，等着李帝努做出别的反应。

“....你？”李帝努多年看着罗渽民恶劣惯了，嘴上也是有事没事跑火车的人，本以为罗渽民又在开下三滥的玩笑，没想到罗渽民居然用沉默回应了他，这才反应过来这事是真的。

“我什么我，我没开玩笑。”罗渽民咽下嘴里的咖啡，正经了起来。

“那他黄旭熙算什么几把男人？随随便便就内射，你等着我去给你找他算账。”李帝努抓起手机一副大义凛然的样子起身就要走，罗渽民看着一个无奈又把人扯了回来。

被李帝努这么一说，罗渽民想起了昨天晚上黄旭熙快射的时候自己是怎么如饥似渴死死扒在人家身上，不让他射外面的。罗渽民自己也想不明白，这门子事情摆在他罗渽民平日的性子上，根本说不通，可就是发生了，事实还摆在那。

“是我不让他射外面的...再说我昨天晚上扮成那样发生这种事很正常好吧...”

“那他黄旭熙也不是什么好东西，做鸡，呸，做鸭也是有尊严的好吧？”

“.......”

“...是你不让？”李帝努愣了好一会儿，脑子里才闪过更重要的一句话。

“......”

李帝努气冲冲往嘴里灌了一口柠檬茶，还没咽下就开了口差点没把自己呛着。“..咳...走,去医院。”

“..我早上买了验孕棒..没有事来着。”

“验什么验，你他妈是不是脑子有坑，原来你求我帮你创造你俩一起睡觉的机会是想玩爬床怀子再来个逼婚这种狗血小说戏码？有病，我带你去看精神科。”

“叼..”李帝努一通话把罗渽民的思绪全堵在脑子里了，嘴边再扯不出什么名堂，学着电视里就骂了个单字。

“？来香港这两天净整幺蛾子，正经事没见你做一件，你倒学会讲粗口了？”

罗渽民被李帝努字字句句怼得说不出话来，索性闭了嘴假装深沉时不时抿口咖啡再瞟他一眼。李帝努也不想跟他大眼瞪小眼惹烦自己，低下头看起手机里的无聊新闻。突然，罗渽民拍了下大腿，像是想起什么重要的事叫了声李帝努，那头的李帝努抬起头也不约而同地喊了声他。

“李帝努。”

“喂，罗渽民。”

“......”

“......”

“你先说。”

“你先说。”

.........

两人沉默了会，罗渽民先开了口。“我先说。”

“你先说。”

“你为什么会知道黄旭熙的行程？知道他什么时候在哪？还能把我送进他房间？你是不是变态？你是不是喜欢黄旭熙？”

李帝努被他机关枪似的一连串问题弄得火气上头，提了口气张嘴就骂。

“你才变态，滚你妈的，我铁打的1，没兴趣也没性趣被插屁眼”李帝努顿了顿，罗渽民找着机会正准备插话，还没开口又被堵了回来，“我才要问你，他黄旭熙到底给你灌了什么迷魂药，活生生把你一条杠弯成了个圈。在国内的时候我都听过跟你上过床的人说你活好，现在怎么想不开去给别人送屁股？”

“一国两制，懂吗？”罗渽民没个正经地说。

“干，罗渽民你怎么这么好笑。你改个名吧，叫逻辑鬼才，照样姓罗。”李帝努被他闹得话都呛回了肚子，咳嗽着笑了起来。

“神经病，说正事。”

“哈哈哈...咳咳..那个，我喜欢他弟，他那个秘书是我朋友，要他的各种行程信息容易，把你送他床上也容易。”

“哇，喜欢他弟你犯得着这样吗，说白了你还不是个变态。”罗渽民调侃道。

“那你昨天晚上穿着情趣女装去...唔..”这几个字从李帝努嘴里蹦出来吓得罗渽民赶紧上前去捂住他的嘴。

“李帝努。”罗渽民强挤出一个假笑，放开手上掐着的脸颊肉“你再说下去我们俩都会被当成变态。”

“靠，罗渽民你手劲也太大了吧，我都替黄旭熙觉得疼。”李帝努摸上自己快被罗渽民掐肿的脸，嘴里嘀咕着，想着再说些什么闹一下罗渽民，想了想还是算了，他们俩要是再争这些东西起码又得吵上大半天，等分出个胜负才肯罢休。他没接上前话，只是递了手机过去给罗渽民，示意他看眼屏幕里的文字。

一则名为《香港著名腕表设计师黄旭熙与德国A.LANGE&SOEHH品牌将在今日进行合作洽谈》的新闻，罗渽民瞟了眼就移开视线去看李帝努，“干嘛？”

“你不多关心关心你心上人？”

“我知道这事啊。”

“噢。”李帝努说完刚拿回手机，却被罗渽民一把抢了回来。“我看看有没有照片。”

“......”

罗渽民划拉着屏幕，几张新闻图印入眼眶，黄旭熙穿了一身黑西装脸上挂着微笑，人模人样的，罗渽民想起黄旭熙干着自己的时候那漫天骚话，和这根本匹配不上。他看着看着被一只搭在黄旭熙胸膛上的手惹红了眼，话里含着酸意问了李帝努。

“这人是谁？贴黄旭熙贴那么近...”

“噢，他秘书李永钦，就我那朋友。人家这距离要多正常有多正常，你自己酸而已。”

“我没有。”罗渽民想都没想就这样说了，想藏好心里的醋味不被李帝努看穿，但李帝努又不是傻子，“嘁，那你现在跟他睡过觉了，接下来你怎么打算？”

“他留了一张银行卡给我，我查了，有五万港币。”

“.....”听罗渽民说完，李帝努白眼差点翻上天。“所以呢，你被他干傻了？你又不是缺这钱，再说了我又没问你这个，你答非所问干嘛？”

“我..我不知道。”

“....？”

完了，这家伙真被干傻了。

 

 

 

2.

华灯初上的香港街头，错杂的霓虹灯光撒在柏油路上，一场小雨过后染湿了的路面，映着星星点点缤纷色彩。LED屏闪着各式各样的广告和人物，罗渽民不是浪漫主义者，一见钟情没有存在过他的人生词典中，可就当荧幕闪过黄旭熙的瞬间，他像是无意间尝到一颗自己没有吃过却又喜欢的糖，品尝过后唇齿间残留了一种不一样的甜味，他不想仅此一次，而是想要更多。

因为工作原因来的香港，没想到这么一眼，黄旭熙就闯进了自己的世界。奈何罗渽民是个急性子，他一到他在香港的暂时住所，行李也不收拾，抛下长途飞行的疲惫，开始用搜索引擎对黄旭熙进行进一步了解。等该知道的都知道了，打了个电话给自己在香港的死党李帝努报平安，罗渽民就问了声他认不认识黄旭熙又误打误撞爬上了黄旭熙的床跟他搞了一夜情。

这一连串事情从头到尾只用了两天时间，狗血小说都不敢这么写。

和黄旭熙睡了之后，罗渽民进入了某种空白期。跟黄旭熙的事也没有下一步打算，工作又还没安排下来，想让李帝努带自己逛逛香港，李帝努又忙着上班。罗渽民只好成天窝在家里煲剧学着港剧里的粤语，可惜自己脑子管语言那块不开窍，一集集的看了，就学会了个你好还发音不标准，泥猴泥猴说着别人都得楞一会才能想清楚他在说什么。

十来天吃着外卖煲剧的日子，罗渽民过得浑浑噩噩，饭是有一顿没一顿，睡觉也不分白天黑夜困了就睡。

太阳已然西斜，这会儿罗渽民倒着床上呼呼大睡，好几天没响过的来电铃声在罗渽民耳边炸开，他才揉眼起身迷迷糊糊接了电话。

“渽民，腕表的代言给你谈妥了，合同条约发你邮箱了你自己过目一下。”

罗渽民眼都没睁开，说的什么耳里听的不真切，也不知道电话那头谁，等自己胡乱应了两声听筒传来了忙音才反应过来。

“..合同？”罗渽民嘴里念叨着从床上翻身起来，煮上一壶水后晃着通宵过后无力的身体晃进厕所洗漱一顿。四五分钟的时间水也开了，弄了杯速溶咖啡然后去开了电脑。

过了一眼条约大概都没问题，罗渽民就觉得这个公司名特别眼熟，但是想不起来是在哪见过。罗渽民思寻多番无果，气鼓鼓地往嘴里灌热烫的棕色液体，热感沿着食道落入空荡的胃中，烫麻了舌面。正当自己伸着舌头哼哧哼哧往外呵气的时候，灵光一闪又记了起来。

A.LANGE&SOEHH，这不是黄旭熙签的那个公司吗？合同里有一条各项事项详情需与设计师洽谈的条约，那这样岂不是要用这种方式和黄旭熙再见面了，罗渽民觉得不行，拍着脑袋急得跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样。左思右想权衡下，他给徐英浩回了电话。

“Johnny哥，我有件事想让你帮下忙。合同上帮我改个名，我要改名。”

可能是因为空腹喝了咖啡的缘故，罗渽民说着有股干呕感涌上口腔且越来越强烈，他撑着把话说完便挂断通话去了厕所。

徐英浩在那头听着摸不着头脑，正想问他要干嘛，罗渽民就挂了电话，留他举着手机在那一头雾水。可罗渽民就是他老板，老板的话也不敢不听，徐英浩不知道给他改个什么名，就把罗渽民的小名娜娜给替了上去，变成罗娜。

罗娜乍一听是个女名，徐英浩又自己安慰自己，说现在模特就喜欢搞这种前沿东西，很牵强的理由给自己说着说着就成了真。

 

 

 

3.

黄旭熙觉得自己生理上出了问题，他现在看到罗姓的名字就会想到罗渽民，一想到罗渽民就会莫名其妙的勃起。比如现在纸质合同上印着的罗渽民，黄旭熙不认识渽字，在他眼里这个名字就是罗什么民。他看着这个罗什么民，想着罗渽民，底下就硬了，幸好有个工作台遮挡着，要不然旁边的李永钦就得看个一干二净还要再嘲笑自己一番。李永钦在文件柜那收拾着，黄旭熙心不在焉地在稿纸上写上各式齿轮的名称，再描出个轮廓，等着李永钦离开这个单间。

一通电话打了进来，李永钦放下了手头的文件，接着电话笑吟吟喊了声Johnny走了出去。黄旭熙下头憋得慌，见着李永钦带上了门，手就往下摸了过去，这还没解开裤链，李永钦又进了门来。

李永钦看他突然把藏桌下的手放了上来，还满脸的做贼心虚，笑着问他：“干嘛？”

“没，没干嘛。”黄旭熙恍了神，慌忙的从桌上抓了个表框，拿着镊子就胡乱往里塞零件，放大镜都没用。

瞧他一副心不在焉的样子，李永钦没再问下去。

“合同的名字你改一下。”  
“什么名字？”  
“罗渽民。”  
“罗什么民？”  
“zái”  
“是明星吗？”  
“算是吧，平面模特来的，靠着脸红了，听说代言费跟一线明星差不多。”  
“改成什么。”  
“罗娜。”  
“他是女的吗？”  
“不是，他是男的，刚才他经纪人打电话告诉我要改，没说什么原因，改个名字而已你不用纠结那么多。”

李永钦说完黄旭熙拿笔划掉渽民两个字写了个娜字上去，想着罗渽民那张脸，加上李永钦跟他说了这么多他好像明白了什么，放了笔又生硬地往机芯里嵌了个离合轴，这种精细的活精神不集中很容易出差错，只听见咔嗒一声，整个框架散了开来。

因为黄旭熙极少会出现这种错误，李永钦瞪圆了眼吃惊地看向黄旭熙，他瞳孔里闪着慌乱，还藏了一丝惊喜。

在李永钦纳闷的时候，黄旭熙先开了口。

“我去趟厕所。”

 

 

 

4.

那杯速溶咖啡下肚后，罗渽民这几天吐个不停，没吃东西想吐，吃了更想吐。本来熬夜就熬成了亚健康，吃食上也没有很好去解决，宅了十多天多出的体重没了，还轻了四五斤。到了要去签合同那天，罗渽民早上一起来就呆在厕所里，干呕了个半天胃酸都要吐出来了。喝了杯温水压了压嘴里的酸意，想着是肠胃出了问题签完合同就去医院看看，哪知道徐英浩一通电话打了过来说什么直接去跟设计师谈，吓得罗渽民又开始反胃。

一早上反反复复的恶心感闹的罗渽民头晕的厉害，他手捂着胸口缓了口气，瞧着镜子里失掉血色的脸，从一堆乱七八糟的护肤品里找出了一支带色的润唇膏，往泛白的唇上轻涂了一层。看起来总归是没那么憔悴了，但脸上还是缺点什么的样子。罗渽民目光在打开的行李箱里搜寻着，看到一个黑色盒子眼前一亮，拿出里面的墨镜戴了上去。穿上昨天徐英浩送过来的西服，再捯饬捯饬才出了门。

徐英浩租了辆车过来接罗渽民，看见他那一身装扮还以为他搞什么签约时尚，现在签合同谈条件都要穿成这样吗，徐英浩在心里暗暗想着，又学到了。罗渽民没说话，打开车门坐上去，只等着徐英浩发动汽车的引擎。

发动机响起了声音，车子往着目的地去，是黄旭熙在油麻地的工作室，一栋夹在各种熙攘商铺间的三层旧楼。

香港路窄，却不堵车。罗渽民以为自己又得难受上一段时间，没想到不堵车，没了刹车起步的晃动，罗渽民上了车没坐一会就睡着了，醒过来的时候已经到了地方。

楼墙上横出一个灯牌，上面写着黄旭熙工作室六个字。一扇古旧的木门隔开了外面吵闹的街道，罗渽民进了里面抓着木质的楼梯扶手正要往上走的时候徐英浩喊住了他，告诉他黄旭熙在三楼，还说黄旭熙只让他自己跟他谈。罗渽民边在心里暗说着黄旭熙奇奇怪怪，边蹬着阶梯走了上去。

三楼是一条走廊通到底，旁边分别有几个磨砂玻璃隔开来的单间。徐英浩说黄旭熙在会议室等他，但这些房间也没标明，罗渽民就一个个推开往里瞧。

他推第二个门的时候就找到了会议室，大概十平米大，五六张椅子摆成了个圆弧。黄旭熙是坐椅子上等他的，门吱呀响了下黄旭熙朝着罗渽民这边看了过去，本来想着能看到那张熟悉的脸，哪知道罗渽民脸上黑压压还架着墨镜。

“罗娜先生？”

罗渽民不敢作声，待在门口那里点了点头。

“坐吧。”

黄旭熙拍拍他边上的椅子示意让他坐那，罗渽民只慢慢挪脚去了离黄旭熙最远的位置。

推拉？黄旭熙挺直接的，不喜欢耍这种假把式。那天晚上的罗渽民看着也不像腻腻歪歪的人，黄旭熙想不明白不想了，起身直接就走到罗渽民旁边，一把摘下那副墨镜，把人从座椅上捞了起来搂进怀里。

黄旭熙这么一抱，惊慌失措全写在罗渽民脸上，他来不及思考什么，手肘抵住黄旭熙的胸膛只管把他往外推。罗渽民力气大但大不过黄旭熙，黄旭熙还是把他紧紧圈怀里，虽然有点吃力。

“黄先生，你认错人了。”罗渽民见着反抗无果只好用嘴上说的。

“我有说你是谁吗？渽民也太心急了吧。”他没头没脑的一句话掉进了黄旭熙的陷阱里

“黄旭熙，你....”罗渽民剩下的话被堵在口腔里没说出来。因为黄旭熙已经低下头去把他吻住了，罗渽民被他亲的直哼气，黄旭熙听着他声音，忍不住伸手揉捏他后颈，没一会儿罗渽民就没力气软了腰。

“渽民想不想哥哥？”黄旭熙问了句，罗渽民被亲了个稀里糊涂正想骂他，黄旭熙又吻了上去，把罗渽民到了嘴边的脏话变成了呜咽声。罗渽民被他吻着腿有点发软，恨自己不争气惹出了眼眶里的泪水。

“哥哥很想渽民，特别是下面。”黄旭熙亲完，直往罗渽民的锁骨上啃，手摸索着解开了罗渽民腰上的皮带。

“操，黄旭熙你有病吗？”罗渽民得了机会就把话骂了出口。

“是得病了，见到渽民下体就想跟渽民打招呼。”黄旭熙说着脱下了罗渽民的裤子，指尖挑开内裤沿着股缝滑入戳进湿软的热穴内。突如其来的异物感，罗渽民有点不适应，娇嗔了声。

黄旭熙抵着他到了玻璃上，封上罗渽民往外娇喘的嘴，舌尖探着进去和罗渽民的舌交缠起来。罗渽民上头被他吻着喘不过气，下面被揉得湿淋淋的，软得跟滩水似的。黄旭熙解了裤子，涨硬的性器在罗渽民屁股蹭了几下就挺身埋了进去，肉壁裹得很紧，但黄旭熙像是要把这几天的欲望全部发泄到罗渽民身上一样，狠狠抽身动了起来，黄旭熙的横冲直撞顶得罗渽民难受想吐捂住了嘴。

奇怪的是，罗渽民这次并没有其余的快感，只觉得小腹那块隐隐发痛，以为是黄旭熙太用力的缘故，叫了黄旭熙轻点，那家伙就嘴上答应，虚情假意吻了他眼角说着抱歉，底下的动作根本是越来越重。后来罗渽民愈发难受，脑袋发晕看着边上的东西也不真切，模糊了视线倒进了黄旭熙怀里。

黄旭熙以为他快到高潮还加快了身下的速度，等自己溃泄时罗渽民真是晕了过去。黄旭熙退出罗渽民身体，他才发现出了问题，罗渽民的身后漫出了暗红色的暖流，沿着大腿根淌下，染出了痕迹。


End file.
